User talk:Yash7
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 19:27, August 2, 2010 Signing Hey! In case you were unaware, when you add content to and forums that have open discussion, you should sign your posts by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment. You may also click on the signature button located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is useful because other editors will be able to tell who said what, and when. Thank you. 22:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thank you. I just didn't know how to do it. --Yash7 (talk) 22:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Wardens Just to let you know, that in the Character Template in your User Page is showing the "Dog" symbol because you wrote "Rouge", but the correct is "Rogue". Hope it helps . --Rocketai (talk) 17:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you were right!--Yash7 (talk) 20:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply Easy. You just create a new page and put in the title "Forum: of the article" and remember to put the Forumheader on the top of the page. This is the header: This will automatically put the right categories and done! Hope it helps . -- Rocketai (talk ·''' ) 00:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Im still a nube :P.--Yash7 (talk) 02:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I go make a new page then put "Forum: of the article" and it says it's an invalid title and won't let me edit :(--Yash7 (talk) 02:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, no. You have to put the name you want. Example "Forum: Dragon Age 2?", but it's just an example. In the place of the "of the article" you put the name you want, like the name of the thing you want to discuss. -- '''Rocketai (talk ·''' ) 19:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I did but it still would not let me--Yash7 (talk) 20:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) When I type it in without Forum of the Articlewith just name of article, it works so what do i do now? --Yash7 (talk) 20:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Also don't need to add header because it has a thing with the categories underneath the edit part where you just select the ones you want. Is this newer page maker thing?--Yash7 (talk) 20:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I got it! Thanks for the help and check it out! It's called "Alistair vs Zevran" XD--Yash7 (talk) 20:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Still wrong. :X I suggest that you go to the correct forum page, i.e. Forum:Game Discussion or Forum:Wiki Discussion, and create the page through form. It'll format everything correctly. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Why is it still wrong?--Yash7 (talk) 20:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :The forum post isn't incorrectly formatted now, it has been fixed. What was wrong is that the page requires to be in the correct namespace (i.e. '''Forum). To categorize the forum post and to make it appear in the forum list (and on the frontpage), it requires that you use the following code: ("Game" becomes "Wiki" to place your post in the wiki forum), at the top of the forum page. Creating the new topic from the form found on the forums make this much faster and easier (it will automatically create it with the Forum namespace and will add the code). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 20:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for the help!--Yash7 (talk) 20:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Your Wardens Reply It's a mod. You like?--Fantasyeve87 23:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like!--Yash7 (talk) 20:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Creating forum posts vs main articles I moved your forum post to Forum:Elven Beards. Please create forum posts in the forums in the future. Thanks! -- 23:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) So i just add "Forum:" to the beginning of the title? --Yash7 (talk) 00:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Forums Maybe my explanations were not clear or you forgot about it. When you create a topic for a specific forum thread, you should do it through "Add new topic". For example, if you decide to make a topic concerning the wiki (e.g. Forum:Page Editing), you must go to Forum:Wiki Discussion, then type "Page Editing" in the input field to create the topic. Once you've submitted it, you will be directed to a new page with the correct format for a forum page. You will not need to categorize the page. --'''D. (talk · ) 21:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Getting your character tag portrait Hi there, sorry it took so long to get back to you. I on how to get your character portrait. Just follow the instructions and you should be able to get your pictures. Hope that helps. And if you have anymore questions feel free to ask me on my talk page. Cheers! -- 19:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC)